


Forgotten

by eversinceniall



Series: Faded and Gone [3]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Crying, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: The third installment in the Faded series. Bonus scenes, including how Jaime and Vic's affair began, and Vic's point of view on the break up between him and Kellin that took place in Faded.





	Forgotten

_Three years ago_

 

**Vic**

 

"Kellin, are you sure you can't come tonight?" I asked, grasping his hand in mine as I sat next to his bed.

He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, and I was struck once again with the realization of how lucky I was to be with someone as beautiful and wonderful as Kellin Quinn.

"You know I can't." He said, squeezing my hand with his.

His voice was scratchy, and he looked awful, with dark circles under his eyes, and his flesh ghostly pale. He'd been throwing up all last night, and I could tell how exhausted he was just by looking at him. But to me he still looked like perfection.

"I know," I said, brushing his soft black hair off his forehead. "I wish you could though. It is my birthday after all, and our anniversary."

"We'll celebrate when I get better. I promise you." Kellin wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "And I'll make sure to give you the best birthday and anniversary present ever."

"I'm sure you will," I murmured as I leaned down to kiss him.

He stopped me from kissing him by placing his hands on my chest, and I tilted my head in confusion at the gesture.

"I'm sick," he said in way of explanation. "Which means I'm contagious. I don't want you to get sick, too."

I covered his hands with my own and moved them up above his head. Then I leaned down, brushing my lips against his feather light, "I don't care."

I kissed him, keeping his wrists pinned up on either side of his head. He tasted like mint toothpaste, and something I could only describe as just Kellin.

Every time our lips met, it was pure bliss. Fireworks, sparks, the whole package. I felt it all when I kissed Kellin.

I pulled back, resting my forehead against his. "Fuck, now I really wish you were coming. Parties just aren't as fun without you."

He laughed lightly, brushing his nose against mine in the gentlest of Eskimo kisses. "Don't worry, babe. You'll have Jaime to keep you company."

I sighed, leaning back in the hard wooden chair I'd moved to Kellin's bedside so I could be closer to him. "I know. And Jaime is cool and all, but he isn't you."

Kellin smiled cheekily, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. "No one could ever replace me."

I didn't even have to voice my agreement; we both knew it was the truth. Kellin was irreplaceable.

"I love you," I said softly.

Kellin's blue eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room. His eyes shined like the stars in the night sky. "I love you, Vic. Always will."

"I better go." I said reluctantly as I pushed the chair back and stood. I stretched, cracking my back in the process. After sitting in that old chair for so long, my body felt stiff all over.

"Alrighty." Kellin said. "Text me if you get too bored, but try to have fun. I'll see you later tonight?"

"Course you will, babe." I smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room.

I thought about him all the way to my car, and on the way to the party too, with Jaime sitting in the passenger's seat.

Who was as lucky as me to have met the love of their life when they were only fourteen?

>>>>

So far the party thrown in my honor had been downright boring, no offense to the host, Tay. The only thing I was looking forward to the entire night was the cake with 'Happy Birthday, Vic," scrawled across the top in blue and green cursive writing.

After the cake had been cut and devoured by me, and the rest of the guests, I was more than ready to go back to Kellin's place.

I knew he couldn't help the fact that he was sick - and I wouldn't want him to force himself to get out of bed and come to this party for my benefit - but I couldn't help but feel bitter.

He should be here, leaning into my side, warm and soft, with his breath tickling my ear as he whispered lame little jokes, and remarks on the other guests' appearances.

He should be here, singing happy birthday to me with a shitty grin on his face because he knew I hated the attention.

God, I was a fool for that boy. I made for the door, but was blocked by Tay, who grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the center of the room, mumbling something about playing truth or dare.

She lead me to the middle of the room, where everyone was gathered around, sitting in a circle.

I scanned the area and headed for the empty space besides Jaime. He was the closest friend I had here. The rest of the people who had been invited to this party were merely acquaintances.

"Alright, let's get started!" Tay exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Being the host, Tay started off first, and ended up daring one of my classmate's Jenna, to kiss her.

The two had been flirting back and forth for the past few weeks, and it was common knowledge that they had a thing for one another.

A few more people took their turns, and I knew someone was going to ask  
me truth or dare sooner or later.

Everyone knew truth or dare was just an excuse to make out or hook up with the person you liked. I just hoped that, knowing I had a boyfriend, my classmates would be kind enough not to try to get me to kiss someone else.

Unfortunately, I was not that lucky, and Tony turned towards me, a gleam in his eye. "Vic, truth or dare?"

Knowing I would be called a coward or a pussy if I picked truth, I chose the only option remaining; dare.

"I dare you," Tony started, looking around the room until his eyes landed on the person next to me. "To kiss Jaime for fifteen seconds."

What? No.

But I knew I couldn't chicken out, so I swallowed hard and turned to face Jaime. Jaime looked just as uncomfortable as I felt, and he gave a slight shrug of the shoulders, as if to say, 'well, let's get this over with.'

I closed my eyes, imagining the person in front of me was Kellin, and not his best friend. I leaned in until I felt his lips brush against mine.

"C'mon, that's barely a kiss!" Someone shouted, and everyone else voiced their agreement.

Internally I groaned, but grabbed Jaime's face and brought him closer, pressing my lips firmly against his own.

And as his hands came up to rest on my shoulders, I felt something totally unexpected.

Fire.

There was no other way to explain it, but with Jaime's lips moving with mine in a steady rhythm, I felt things.

And it wasn't anything like I felt with Kellin. It was entirely different, something completely its own. It wasn't even as strong, but my stomach was alive with butterflies, and I was so confused.

"Fifteen seconds are up!" Tony called out, and I was jarred back to reality.

I disconnected myself from Jaime, my head spinning. He was looking at me, confusion flashing in his eyes, and I felt the same way.

Did he he feel it, too? That fire when we kissed?

I shifted so that I was sitting farther away from him. Jaime was a friend, and that was all. He was Kellin's best friend.

Oh God, I'd kissed Kellin's best friend, and felt something. I was an awful, awful human being.

I hoped Kellin wouldn't be mad when he found out Jaime and I had kissed. It was only a dare, after all. Maybe I wouldn't tell him. I mean, there was no point in telling him about that kiss when it meant nothing. Right?

For the rest of the night, I stayed as far away from Jaime as I could. Just because I felt something when we kissed didn't mean I had to do anything about it.

I could just ignore it, at least, that was what I tried to do. That was what I should have done.

But I didn't.

And that turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life.

>>>>

_One year ago_

 

Jaime's fingers dug into my hips, sure to leave marks. He caught my bottom lip in between his teeth, and I couldn't help but to moan.

There was a noise from the living room, and I pulled back, startled. "What was that?" I asked, breathing hard.

Jaime shrugged. "Probably just the T.V."

He tugged me back into his arms, reconnecting our mouths. I completely forgot about the noise I'd heard as I got wrapped up in his kiss.

It was our second anniversary, but we never got to celebrate because I always spent the day with Kellin. This year, however, Jaime and I were spending the day together before I went out to dinner with Kellin.

Luckily, Kellin and I's date wasn't for another hour, which meant Jaime and I still had some alone time left.

There was another noise, this time from outside my bedroom, but I ignored it in favor of making out with Jaime.

Suddenly, a voice broke through the silence, soft and hurt. A voice so familiar that I immediately recognized it as Kellin. "Vic?"

I sprung apart from Jaime as fast as I could, my pulse raising with only panic. Jaime's wide eyes mirrored the way I felt as he turned his head to glance at me.

Kellin stood in the doorway, looking as gorgeous as he always did. His eyes travelled between Jaime, who stood a few feet away, and myself.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice wobbling.

Jaime opened his mouth and spoke before I had the chance to. "I'm so sorry. We were going to tell you, I swear."

I could hear how apologetic he truly was, could see it on his face. Much like   
myself, over the past two years Jaime had been torn apart with guilt.

"Tell me what?" He demanded, but I knew that he already knew. He just didn't want to believe it.

"Jaime and I are in love." I said quietly, the words flowing from my mouth like a punch to the stomach knocked the breath out of you.

I reached for Jaime's hand to steady myself. Who ever thought this would be so hard?

I watched as Kellin's entire face fell, lips turning downwards into a deep frown. "How long?" He asked harshly, each word said with an edge.

His hands clenched into fists at his side, his knuckles turning white. He looked like he was going to cry. I ached to rush forward and pull him into my arms, but I knew that was a gesture that would be unwelcome.

I set my gaze to the ground instead. It hurt to look at him, and I couldn't stand to see him fall apart at the next words to come from my mouth.

"Two years today." I said, gripping Jaime's hand harder.

Kellin laughed, the sound like an explosion to my ears, bitter and sad.

"How ironic," he said, his voice holding anything but amusement. "And fucked up."

He was trying to be sarcastic, to pretend he wasn't nearly as affected by the situation at hand as he really was. But I could see through it, see through him.

And I hated that I had done this. I hated that I was the reason he was feeling this way. It must have felt like his entire world had been flipped upside down.

"I'm sorry," Jaime said, letting go of my hand to step forward. He reached out to try and touch Kellin's shoulder in a gesture that I knew he intended to be comforting.

But Kellin wasn't having it. He flinched away from Jaime's hand like he'd been burned, his eyes flashing with rage. "Don't fucking touch me!" He shouted.

I couldn't see Jaime's face, but I imagined he was sad. Kellin was his best friend. They had been friends for so much longer than I'd known them, and there was so much history between the two. I wondered what it was like to have to choose between your best friend, and love. I would never understand that.

Kellin, however, I could see, and all I saw in his eyes was pure hatred. A look so cold I was glad it wasn't directed towards me.

"What makes you think you have the right to touch me?" Kellin asked Jaime, stepping back like the thought of being near Jaime disgusted him.

"Kellin, I'm so sorry. I never meant to-" Jaime was cut off mid-sentence as Kellin's voice overpowered his.

"You never meant to what? To steal my boyfriend? Because I find that hard to believe."

"Kellin," I said, interrupting the high tension between the two. "Calm down. Don't yell at him. It's not just his fault."

My words only sought to anger him further, which was far from my intention. I understood that Kellin was hurt, but Jaime wasn't the sole person to blame. It took two people to cheat, and I'd been a part of that.

"Fuck you!" Kellin spat, and I couldn't help but flinch at the resentment he'd put into those words.

"Could you just let us talk, to explain?" I asked, trying to stay calm. I didn't want him to see how affected I truly was.

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain." He said.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this," Jaime stated, which wasn't really helping things, and I knew it would only cause Kellin to get angrier.

For such a small person, sometimes he could be really scary when he was angry.

"So how was I supposed to find out then? Were you going to allow me to believe a lie? Was I going to find out in five years, when Vic and I were married? Was I going to walk in on you two fucking?"

"It's not like that!" I exclaimed, getting fed up. I knew I was in the wrong, and I knew he had every damn right to be angry, but I wished he would just let me explain, to try to make sense of it all.

I gave a Jaime a pointed look, hoping he understood that I was asking him to leave for the time being. I needed to be alone with Kellin. Thankfully, Jaime seemed to understand and he gave me a small smile before walking around Kellin - who was still near the doorway to my bedroom - and leaving the room.

Once Jaime had left the room, I made my way over to Kellin. I lifted my hand and cautiously rested it on his soft cheek. "Kellin,"

I was surprised he allowed me to touch him, but I could tell it was hard for him not to shy away from my hand by the pained expression on his face.

"What?" He asked, and most of the venom that had been fueling his words before was gone, like he'd used it all up.

"I'm sorry." I said, knowing he would never know how much I meant those little two words. I couldn't even begin to express how sorry I was for what I had done to him, to us.

He took in a deep breath, his entire body seeming to tremble, and gazed into my eyes. "Why?" He asked quietly.

I knew what he was asking; why had I cheated on him? Why had I done this? How could I do this?

I shook my head. "I don't know. It just happened. I didn't mean to hurt you."

It was the truth. I never meant to hurt Kellin, even though the actions I took would inevitably do exactly that. He didn't deserve the pain I was causing him. He was such a bright, happy, and innocent person. He shouldn't have to go through this. But it was all my fault that he had to.

"Well, you did." He said as his eyes filled to the brim with tears. I watched as he crumbled into pieces, right in front of my eyes.

He threw himself into my arms, his face tucked into my neck, and body shaking with each heart wrenching sob that escaped his throat.

"I love you," he whimpered, reminding me of an injured puppy.

"I know." I said, my mouth brushing against his ear.

He broke down even more, sobbing so hard I was afraid he might never be able to stop. I just held him tighter in my arms, closing my eyes and trying to ignore the burning sensation I felt behind my eyelids. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. But hearing him break down was the worst thing I had ever listened to.

I'm so sorry, I wanted to say, I never meant for things to end up like this. I never wanted you to get hurt. Not you, Kellin. Not you.

He tugged himself out of my arms and I had no choice but to let go, even when I wanted to continue to hold him. He stood there, and I stood there, and we just looked at each other.

"Say it back." He said pleadingly.

I stared at him, unable to respond. I didn't know what to say.

"Say you love me. Tell me you love me!" He cried, his voice raising with emotion.

I stood there, still unable to think of a proper response. I couldn't give the response he wanted, so I stood there like a fool, my arms hanging at my sides with nothing to do.

"I can't." I said.

And I wanted to. I wanted to tell him I loved him, to give him the reassure he needed, but I couldn't. Because if I told him I loved him that would only make things harder, for the both of us.

Kellin stared at me. It was the most heartbreaking thing to watch as tears spilled down his cheeks, and his once desperate sobs were reduced to silent cries.

I couldn't just stand there and do nothing as he cried. So I stepped forward and closed the distance between us, taking him into my arms once more.

He didn't hug me back, didn't make any attempt to reciprocate, but I didn't mind. And so we stood there, my arms wrapped around his waist while he stayed motionless. It was almost like he was frozen, stuck in place.

But I needed this hug, this psychical contact. It was just as much for my benefit as it was for his. I needed to hold him one last time.

Knowing he still deserved an explanation, I spoke, "It was a dare. We were at a party. You were sick and Jaime and I went together. We played truth or dare with a group of people. They dared Jaime and I to kiss. I didn't want to. I only did it because it was a game, and it wouldn't mean anything. But when we kissed, I felt something, and Jaime did too. We tried to pretend like it had never happened, but we couldn't."

Kellin stayed silent, and I wondered, desperately, what he was thinking about.

When he made no move to speak up, I continued. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. Jaime wanted to, but I couldn't break your heart."

Kellin finally pulled, his eyes trained on the ground. "You know, Vic, I hope you're happy with Jaime. It's obvious you don't want me anymore, but I need to ask you a question."

"What is it?" I asked. I would answer any question he asked.

"How could you lie to me for two whole years? Just a month ago, we were talking about our future together. You say you didn't want to hurt me, but you gave me so much false hope. How could you do that? How could you make plans with me that you didn't even want?"

"I wanted it." I insisted. I had wanted those things with Kellin so badly, and I had ached for a future with him. But something bad changed. "I do love you, Kellin. But Jaime is..."

I trailed off, unsure where I was going with that statement. What was Jaime? The love of my life? My soul mate? None of those get right.

"Let me guess? Jaime's your everything?" Kellin asked, with a distasteful half smile. "How funny, because three years ago, I was your everything."

"I love him. I loved you too, and a part of me still does, but Jaime's what I want now." I said, but it didn't feel right. I felt like I was lying, and I didn't know why.

He scoffed. "I'm sure you did love me. If you loved me at any point, Vic, you wouldn't have fallen for someone else, and most certainly not my best friend."

"Kellin-" I started to say, but Kellin interrupted me before I could get any further.

"I'm done talking to you. I'm done listening to your bullshit. I don't want to hear you shit excuses and pathetic apologies. Your 'sorry' doesn't mean shit. You can go fuck yourself, Vic."

He turned around and started to leave, but then stopped mid-step and spun around to face me again. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his leather wallet.

I watched as he grabbed a familiar photo, the picture we had taken all those years ago, on the very first day we met. It was a day I looked back on fondly, even now. I would always hold that day close to my heart.

"You can have this. It has no meaning to me anymore." He said, and then he tore the photo into four pieces and shoved it into my hands.

I felt like he had taken my heart right out of my chest and ripped it into shreds. It was the worst feeling, for sure.

He started to leave, but turned around for the last time. "Happy fucking anniversary." He said.

Then he left. He was gone from my sight, and I was left with shredded photo and a broken heart. And it was all my fault.

When the sound of the front door slamming shut reached my ears, I finally allowed myself to feel. I sunk to my knees, holding the torn photo to my chest, and cried. I'd brought this all on myself, and it was the worst mistake I had ever made.


End file.
